memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Neural
| Point(s) of Interest = Freehold Providence Valley Klingon spaceport | Equatorial circumference = | Length of day = Less than 24 hours | altimage = Neural planet surface.jpg | altcaption = Surface of Neural, Black showing oceans, White showing continents, Gray showing Mugato habitat. }} Neural was a Class M planet located in the Zeta Boötis system. It was inhabited by humanoid Neuralese who were at the Bronze Age of development in the mid 23rd century. ( ) One of the most dangerous creatures native to the planet is the Mugato, a predatory ape-like creature that has a lethally poisonous bite. A local form of plant life is the mako root plant, which is the only known treatment for a Mugato bite. ( , ) History In 2219, Starfleet conducted a survey of the planet. ( ) In 2254, James T. Kirk visited the planet on an undercover cultural survey mission. He discovered that the planet was inhabited by a group of primitive humanoids who live in tribes such as the Hill People, which are led by female shamans known as the kahn-ut-tu. Because of the primitive nature of the civilization, the planet was protected by the Federation's Prime Directive. ( ) In late 2267, the arrived in orbit of the planet to conduct a follow-up survey. Transporting down to the planet, a landing party discovered that the tribes had split into warring factions, with some possessing flintlock firearms, which were beyond their technological level. Further investigation revealed that the Klingon Empire had made contact with the planet the previous year and was arming some of the natives with the firearms. Kirk decided that the planet must not fall under the control of the Klingons, and decided to violate the Prime Directive by contacting the other factions and offering to help them in their fight, by providing them with flintlocks to "even the scales". ( ) Following Kirk's visit in 2267, the Federation Council and Klingon Empire agreed that under the Organian Peace Treaty, Neural would be placed in a hands-off status to both sides. When Klingon visited two months later, he chose not to improve his faction's weaponry. ( , ) However, Kirk did not follow-up to see if the Klingons abided by the agreement. Eventually Krell returned, and by 2273, the Klingons maintained a small force of 50 on Neural and had built a spaceport near their faction's much-expanded city . Klingon freighters loaded leutrinium metal mined using slave labor. With the dominant tribes on the planet allied with the Klingons, and with Governor Apella asking them to stay, the Klingons could claim they were in line with the treaty, but they still kept their presence a secret on Neural. Krell intended for the mine to last for decades. ( ) In 2273, Rear Admiral James T. Kirk returned to Neural to investigate heightened Klingon activity in the sector and determine whether the Klingons had broken the agreement. He brought his aide Lieutenant Giancarlo Rowland and security guards Apryl Burch and Titus Hay. Rowland, Kirk, Chief Tyree and others were captured by Victor slavers and put to work in the leutrinium mine. A week later, hundreds of Freeholders rallied to rescue them. Kirk was able to blow up the mine's smelting plant. To prevent all-out war, not just on Neural but between Klingon and Starfleet forces, Kirk convinced Apella that Krell's promises were hollow and that Neural belonged to Neuralese, not Klingons. Apella agreed to work with Tyree, force the Klingons away, and to rebuild the smelting plant in a spirit of mutual cooperation. Leutrinium could be mined for trade for the benefit of Neural. ( ) At some point, their agreement fell apart and the tribes went back to war. This resulted in an arms race, with the Klingons and the Federation providing their factions with increasingly advanced weapons. A civil war soon broke out in which a large portion of the population was killed. ( }}) Eventually, the Neuralese wiped each other out. In 2376, former Starfleet officer Ensign Janos, having lost his sentience, was brought to Neural by Captain Mackenzie Calhoun to live out his life there. He was last seen joining a pack of wild Mugato. ( ) Points of interest * Elder Forests * Freehold * Highbridge * Providence Valley * Rocky Bluff * Trail of the Four Sisters * (Klingon spaceport • leutrinium mine) Animal Life * anayla, a man-eating predator * carzapal, a squirrel-sized mammal * dog-like mammal with tusks * elda, a four-legged carnivore * Mugato * rabbit-like mammal with pointed teeth and three ears * scorid, a man-eating predator * sheep-like mammal with six legs Plant Life * confolli, a spiny fruit with sweet pulp * fuferan, a bitter-tasting pod vegetable * mako root plant * regalu, a leafy red vegetable Appendices Background * Neural natives were not given a name in , but were identified as Neuralese on page 81 of . References * * * * * }} * * * Connections External link * category:planets category:alpha Quadrant planets category:third planets category:quadrant 1 planets